Baseball
Baseball was a team sport that originated on Earth in the 19th century and gained world-wide popularity during the 20th century. During this time professional leagues organized around the sport on several continents. The game continued to be played in the 21st century but its popularity began to decline until 2042, when the final World Series was played and the professional stage of the game came to a close. ( ) History Even so, the lexicon and history of the game endured and by the 24th century, the sport had become popular among Humans again for its grace and simple elegance. At this time, the names and achievements of many of its greatest players were still known and cherished by many people including Jack Crusher and Paul Stubbs. Crusher later taught his son, Wesley how to play the game. ( ) Benjamin Sisko and his son Jake were notable baseball fans; so were Kasidy Yates and her brother on Cestus III, one of the few locations where the sport was still practiced in the 24th century. Commander Sisko used the game of baseball to help the Prophets to understand linear time when he first encountered them. He explained that the reason the game was worthwhile was that corporeal beings like Humans didn't know what the outcome would be. "Every time you throw this ball a hundred different things can happen in the game." ( ) Sisko also kept a baseball on his desk in his office aboard Deep Space 9 and encouraged an interest in the game among his senior staff, including accepting a challenge to a game by the crew of the in 2375. ( ) In the initial days of the Federation administration of Deep Space 9, Quark believed a knowledge of baseball might be a business opportunity. He therefore made a study of the game, learning some of the names most associated with the sport, such as Tris Speaker, Ted Williams and Buck Bokai. While he did not appear to attain a detailed knowledge of the game, he did assess that the game represented a fundamental shift in the nature of the services he would need to provide to his newest clientèle. For Quark, Sisko's obsession with baseball represented a need to expand into the area of family entertainment – a realization that inspired Quark to attempt to expand his holosuite space. ( ) After traveling back in time to 1947, Quark mentioned baseball to General Rex Denning as an example of his knowledge of Human culture. This was a bluff to cover his lack of knowledge. ( ) Notable players * See: List of athletes Teams 19th-21st century * Atlanta Braves * Boston Red Sox * Chicago Cubs * Cleveland Indians * Crenshaw Monarchs * Gotham City Bats * London Kings * Los Angeles Dodgers * New York Giants * New York Yankees * San Francisco Giants Unnamed teams * Tanis's hometeam * Seibu's hometeam 24th century * Niners * Logicians * Cestus Comets * Pike City Pioneers * 4 unnamed teams on Cestus III Stadiums * Dodger Stadium Leagues * Major League Baseball * Planetary Baseball League Appendices See also * * Baseball bat * Baseball card * Baseball glove * Curve ball * Ground ball * Planetary Baseball League, Inc. * Plate * Umpire Background information A baseball cap worn by Nana Visitor in the episode was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. The cap has interior labels of "American Needle" and "Black Diamond Authentic Series" inside. External links * * *[http://www.battersbox.ca/article.php?story=20050510231807529 All Star Trek characters baseball team] at Batter's Box de:Baseball fr:Baseball Category:Earth Category:Sports